


Growth & Repair

by neverwantedtodance



Series: Femslash Drabbles [14]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee walks the streets alone, and thinks about the time when Barbara would be by her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth & Repair

**Author's Note:**

> just something short for the couple that ripped my heart out (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

It's not safe to be walking around Gotham at night, especially on your own. You can't afford to take any chance sit the city that could rob you blindfolded and then cover it up with barely a whisper.

But Renee is on the streets anyway, watching her breath form a smoke cloud in front of her as she exhales -  _in, out, in, out_ \- and listening to the sound of police sirens, broken pipes and screaming. The soundtrack to an average night in Gotham.

She knows it's unsafe, knows it more than anyone, but she's still aching from talking to Barbara earlier today, still processing that moment where her lips met skin - the air was thick and smelt like pot, but that only reminded her of earlier times. Sure,they were high, but they were happy. They had each other.

Now she walked the streets alone, her head filling up with memories faster than a sinking ship. They were fueled by alcohol and bad decisions, and faded with cigarette smoke. But they were good memories, she thought with a sad smile. Like the feeling of Barbara's arms around her, Barbara saying her name like she was a supernova, Barbara's hands trailing down until they reached her target, and her face as she made Renee come undone,  _Barbara Barbara Barbara_.

Her heart burned as she remembered how close she had come to having that again that morning, and piece by piece she could feel her heart breaking. Again.

And it was all because of Barbara.

Memories took over her mind, and she couldn't escape them. It was going to be a part of her life forever, and every day she was reminded of it.

And there was a small part of her that didn't want to be fixed, didn't want to repair her heart, didn't want to forget Barbara Kean.

After all, a piece of her heart would always belong to her. And she could never get it back.


End file.
